₪::Reality & Dreams::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: [Bring Me to Life][Yaoi]Nadie podra entenderlo, este deseo incontenible de tenerlo... su cuerpo, su mente, su corazon... un amor enfermo y torcido... De nadie mas, solo mio ¿entiendes? ¡Solo eres mio!
1. Weight of the world

**Advertencia: **_El fic a continuación dado, esta escrito por Divina Tragedia, lo que les vaticina mucha, mucha, válgase, TRAGEDIA para los personajes, por lo cual, si eres adict de los happy end, te aconsejo no leer, ah! Y si no te gusta el Yaoi, mejor ni intentes, por que también te aseguro mucho, mucho yaoi. Gracias._

.......... (Indica _FlashBack_)

"cursiva" (_Dialogo_)

"normal" (Si esta dentro del _Flash Back_, es el _dialogo_. Si se encuentra fuera, su significado dependera del contexto)

_**Escrito por:** eX-Dream _

_**Editado por**: eX-Holic_



_… Reality & Dreams …_

**WEIGHT OF THE WORLD**



Ronronea en la copa de los árboles un suave murmullo de viento, que pierde su canto entre las frías paredes del acero y del cristal, del plástico y del cemento, en una urbe que es la orgullosa hombría de una especie estancada en su egoísta y ciego deseo de poder… de poder contra el otro, de poder contra la naturaleza, de poder contra si mismo…

El color rojo-naranja de un atardecer de verano, y una sombra contrastante con su alrededor, vagando melancólica entre los demás, mecida por la discordia de eventos recientes en su vida… una sombra que así misma resulta "el vestigio" de un ama de casa… en su andar, se sintiera como si el mismo mundo se recargara caprichoso sobre sus hombros… obligando que bajo su peso, el cuerpo se encorve y los pies se arrastren.

Con paso susurrante recorre un camino que no es certero, ni en inicio ni en fin; un camino que se forja así mismo sin necesidad de un "futuro", concentrándose en el pasado de minutos atrás…

**_En la realidad_**, un pase peatonal y la confusión que guían sus pasos a continuar su deambúlate andar, aun cuando el semáforo indica verde para los autos, y a su vez, rojo para ella… el rojo de la sangre…

**_En su mente_**, una puerta entre abierta…

**_En la realidad_**, un conductor: "_¡Fíjate, imbecil!..." _palabras furiosas al frenar de improvisto para evitar atropellarla. La frase dicha con apremio, se perdió, y en su perdición encontró el fin...

**_En su mente_**: "_Te amo" ._

El "paso y paso" se detuvo, justo antes de subir a la acera, mientras que con la mirada en alto escondida bajo su fleco, comenzaba a asimilar ese "todo" amargo…

..........

_Una puerta se abre ante ella... da paso a un calido hogar que en cada rincón revela "la felicidad del matrimonio"… ¡Cuan feliz se sentía ese día!... Su aniversario numero 18, y planeaba preparar la cena… aun que de ante mano sabia que su marido era mucho mejor cocinero que ella, pero él mismo lo había dicho: "_Lo que cuentan son los sentimientos_"… esas palabras también le trajeron recuerdos de hacia años, cuando eran a penas amigos y ella tenia que soportar el verle pelear contra "sus visiones", que gracias a "ella" y ese "trabajo", habían desaparecido hacia mucho… volviendo a esa, entonces, realidad, escucho ruidos en el estudio: "_Ya debe de estar en casa_" sin mayores se dirigió a donde su esposo, con el fin de darle una sorpresa ese día tan especial._

_"_Wa-chan_!"... Abrió la puerta, y lo ultimo que supo del mundo, fue que la bolsa del súper resbaló de sus manos al suelo, dejando que el contenido se regase por todos lados, así como su vida… al ver esa escena._

..........

Un viento caprichoso apartó el fleco de sus ojos, dejando a la vista el llanto y la mirada perdida en la desdicha que le traían los recuerdos, de lo que para ella, representaba el fin...

..........

_El estudio, era un desastre. Los libros, regados por todos lados, junto con hojas, lapiceros, carpetas… estaban arañados, cubiertos o de ropa o de un liquito blanco y espeso. Y a sus pies, llego rodando un circulo dorado y pequeño… su anillo de bodas, que resbaló de la mano de Watanuki, quien se encontraba tendido sobre el escritorio, desnudo, y sobre él, apenas con una o dos prendas puestas, Doumeki. Ninguno advertía la presencia de la tercera en el estudio, por que: Los gemidos, el placer, los besos y la penetración eran demasiado perfectos, fogosos, ardientes y esperados como para fijarse en "trivialidades"._

_No pudo hacer nada, mas que ver esos instante donde ambos estaban apunto de llegar al climax… se encontraba aturdida, y no fue hasta que las ultimas palabras, entre quejidos, salieron de la boca de Watanuki, que volvió en si, con el corazón partido, mas por las palabras que fueron que por las que pudieron ser: "_Dou…ah, ah… Doumeki, yo-yo… agh… ah, ah… ¡Te amo! …"

..........

Se repetían lentamente, como un eco infinito encerrado en la profundidad de la nada: "Te amo"… un recuerdo: "_Cásate conmigo, Himawari-chan. Yo"… _"¡_Te amo_!"_…_ las palabras en las que su vida había echo nido, las palabras que para ella significaban una verdad irrefutable se derrumbaban… su vida entera dejaba de tener significado… El corazón, no lo sentía latir, y ni siquiera sabía si seguía de pie, o tan solo, si seguía viva… no sentía más que el dolor de las palabras, y una minúscula ráfaga de un sentimiento naciente.

..........

_Los amantes comenzaban a regular su entrecortada respiración. Doumeki se encontraba recostado sobre de Watanuki, quien le agradecía con un tímido abrazo, aquel momento tan memorable, algo que sabían ambos, deseaba desde hacia solo dios sabe cuanto._

_Y fue entonces cuando el abril abrió los ojos, y reparo en su esposa._

_"_Hi…Himawari-san_..." "-san"… cierto, de un tiempo acá él la comenzó a llamar así, y ahora sabia, mejor dicho, veía el porque…_

_Corrió, simplemente corrió… sin reparar en el ruego de sus esposo que le imploraba en llanto entrecortado que aguardara un momento, mas que por ellos, por su hijo._

..........

Lo que antes fue un andar sin sentido encontró su fin... apresure desesperadamente el camino, yo… de manera dolorosa, asimilé que esa "realidad de ama de casa" era la mía… asimile, que… ese sentimiento que apenas si percibía, era "odio", verdadero odio… asimile… que ya nada importaba… nada…

¡¿Cuánto tiempo¡¿Cuánto maldito tiempo me estuvieron engañando¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ocultando que eran amantes?!... "_Te amo_" ¡Nunca fueron ciertas! Realmente nunca me amo, nunca sintió nada por mi… y … Es verdad… me detengo un momento… no se donde, ni siquiera se cuanto falta para "llegar"… y lo pienso detenidamente… después de que acepte ser su esposa nunca mas me dijo "Te amo", solo un apenas conocido "te quiero", que me bastaba para seguir adelante. Alguien, no se quien, pasa a mi lado corriendo y me tumba… Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que e "llegado".

Crucé la puerta y tal cual las recordaba, dos pequeñas me recibieron:_ "La señora la a estado esperando… adelante"_ .No me quito los zapatos, simplemente entro sin tomar en cuenta nada. En una habitación sumergida en oleadas de humo, se encuentra "ella", fumando una pipa de aspecto antiguo y delineado: "_Tengo un deseo"_ Deja la pipa a un lado, y aun hundida en el sillón, responde: "_En esta tienda se conceden deseos. Y en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, lo que hay, es lo inevitable" _Aprieto los puños hasta sangrarme las manos. Gotas rojas manchan el suelo: "_Entonces, hazlo inevitable_." Cierra los ojos y añade: "_La venganza solo conduce al infierno ¿lo sabias?"_ "_Si"_ "_¿Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio?"_ "_Si"__ "En ese caso_…" Sin necesidad de mas preguntas, teniendo como antecedente mi determinación y odio, se pone en pie y se dirige a donde yo espero rodeada de gotas de sangre, y susurra a mi oído: "_Era inevitable que nos volviéramos a encontrar, Himawari-chan."_ La pequeña Mokona aparece y salta sobre el hombro de la mujer: "_¿Eso?"_ ...pregunta temerosa la bola negra. Yuuko asiente, y acto seguido Mokona abre la boca y en un as de luz se forma una daga con la punta encorvada, que en el puñal lleva un grabado con los caracteres de "shinigami": "_Esta, es la daga de los muertos, y concederá tu deseo"_ Me entrega el objeto: _"No puedo tomar la vida de alguien mas, por que ninguna vida es capas de cubrir el precio de otra, así que para poder cumplir tu deseo, tu tendrás que clavar esta daga en esa persona, y yo, me haré cargo del resto...¿has entendido?"_ Asiento con la cabeza. Yuuko pasa junto a mi para salir de la habitación, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se detiene, y en el dintel de la puerta hace una ultima pregunta: "_¿Estas segura de que es lo que deseas?"..._ Un silencio que por si solo lleva mis intenciones, aleja a la bruja, que añade: "_Has de quedarte aquí, hasta que tu presa venga, para que tu deseo pueda cumplirse tal cual" ._

Así será entonces… mi vida, por la de él… por la de ese bastardo… por la de Shizuna Doumeki… _"Mi querido Watanuki"_ ...acaricio la punta de la daga... "_te estaré esperando en el infierno"_



**Notas de la autora:** Mi primer fanfic formal, aun que ya llevó escribiendo unos cuantos años, solo que historias propias, y esta, es la primera que hago acerca de personajes que no me pertenecen XP, así que no espero que sean misericordiosos con lo ya escrito (un desastre ¿a poco no?)… en todo caso, si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien, por aquí igual anda mi sensei, quien me animo para escribir este fic: Tsuki Hirashiwa (Akatsuki no Ceres, Saihi Fenryl…), autora de _4mintuos_ y _Días que Pensaba en ti_. **_Watanuki:_** _"Si, échale la culpa a alguien mas"_ **_Dark:_** "_Wata-chan!"__ **Watanuki:**_ O.O "_Yo mi voy de aquí"_ -y del abril, solo queda el polvo, y tras su polvo, dejando otra polvadera por la velocidad, el Ladrón Fantasma, pasa con un traje de conejito sexy en las manos-. Ah! Dios, si hablasen como la gente decente, todo este lió terminaría u.u **_Doumeki_** _"¿Realmente terminaría?"_ No creo, pero se escucho bien X P **_Krad_** _"Pobre de Watanuki. Lo que le obligaran a ponerse"_ Lo dice quien lo sabe… después de todo también te toco sufrir con el traje conejo **_Krad_** O.o "_Cosas que no se dicen, y menos en publico_… _se pueden mal interpretar _¬¬u" Pero es la verdad. Bueno, nos vemos, se cuidan mucho y agradeceré sus rewius con todo lo que gusten.

**El siguiente capitulo se titula**… -busca su libreta de Calculo, donde anotó todo- ¡¿Dónde esta?! **_Krad_** "_Ah! Es lo que quería decirte_. _Dark la tomo para_…" Del cielo les cae el joven abril, con la libreta de calculo clavada en la cabeza **_Krad_** "_Para eso"_ -eX-Dream "desclava" la libreta- **_Krad_** _"Creo que lo vi estirar la pata _OO" **_Doumeki_** _"Déjalo, al rato estará bien" **Krad** "Que frío"_ Aquí esta! por cierto, los capítulos están basados en canciones, y este se baso en la canción del mismo nombre (del capitulo), del disco Open Door, de Evanences -espero haberlo escrito correctamente. El siguiente capitulo es: "**I wanna…**" de SE7EN… Y de ante mano, les diré que el fic no se centra solo en una pareja, sino en 5 parejas yaoi ¿les diré cuales? _**Doumeki** "Cuando hables, habla completo no por partes"_ ToT Me regaño Dou-chan… ¬¬ Te voy a acusar con Watanuki -Ve al abril en el suelo, todo desmayado- Claro, en cuanto recupere el conocimiento. Las parejas son: Watanuki x Doumeki (no saben el griterío que hizo el chico cuando les dije, casi no llego), Fye x Kuro (ojo: no todas las parejas terminan enamoradas), Kamui x Fumma (¿cuanto a que muero?), Touya x Yukito (ToT Si, me van a matar) y Kenpi x Takepon (¡Sai! No e leído yaoi's de ellos) y si me preguntan cuantos capítulos, no tengo ni idea… Se cuidan XP

**Mattane!**


	2. I wanna

**Advertencia: **_El fic a continuación dado, esta escrito por Divina Tragedia, lo que les vaticina mucha, mucha, válgase, TRAGEDIA para los personajes, por lo cual, si eres adict de los happy end, te aconsejo no leer, ah! Y si no te gusta el Yaoi, mejor ni intentes, por que también te aseguro mucho, mucho yaoi. Gracias._

.......... (Indica _FlashBack_)

"cursiva" (_Dialogo_)

"normal" (Si esta dentro del _Flash Back_, es el _dialogo_. Si se encuentra fuera, su significado dependera del contexto)

_**Escrito por:** eX-Dream _

_**Editado por**: eX-Holic_



_… Reality & Dreams …_

**I WANNA...**



Cuando no eres correspondido…

Cuando sabes que debería doler…

Cuando ya no piensas en el "no puedo"…

Cuando entiendes que: "_En esta tienda, se conceden deseos_"

Y que: "_El pago debe ser justo a lo que se quiere… ni mas, ni menos_"

Es cuando descubres que la felicidad, no es para todos…

Es cuando no duele, por que mas que doler, mata…

Es cuando entiendes, que es tan fácil decir, pensar:

"_Yo deseo…" "¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kurogane?"_ _"… su destino"…_has encontrado la llave de la vida, sin embargo, así como encuentras la llave atinas a entender que, como toda llave, solo puede abrir una puerta, no mas: "_Su destino no te pertenece_" La bruja se detiene un momento "_Al menos, no en esta dimensión_." El guerrero levanta la mirada del tatami donde permanece de rodillas.

La llave quizás no pueda abrir más de una sola puerta… pero, queda la "posibilidad": una salida de emergencia, una ventana, o en su defecto, un camino que te forjes propiamente.

..........

"¡Kuroñon!" _Se aferra a su cuello un hermoso joven rubio, que de su parte, no obtiene más que un gesto de molestia cotidiano, invitándole a soltarle, lo que hace tras unos segundos mas, mientras pasaba un trío de chicas que les mira con rostro curioso _"¿Qué tal te fue en el …" _Con las manos, hace ademán de tomar una espada en alto y bajarla de tajo, como si diera una estocada certera al enemigo _"…entrenamiento?" _El joven moreno no responde, su limitante esta en caminar por la calle de regreso a casa, ignorando a su acompañante._ "Imagino que bien. Tu eres la nata con las espadas." "Y tu, no se como terminas arreglándotelas para acabar el primero en el club de arco" _Mas que halago, el comentario es un reproche_ "Si no quedo primero, no puedo acompañarte a los concursos, y la verdad es muy aburrido estar sin ti" _Tras decir lo ultimo, el arquero sonríe y cierra los ojos, recargando la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas detrás de, sin detener el paso. En cambio, quien sí detuvo su andar fue el chico Kimihiro Kurogane, que tras negar con la cabeza ese "tumb" del corazón causado por las palabras de su amigo de infancia, continuo avanzando._

..........

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_El don de conceder deseos… poseo dicho poder, y aun así, existen deseos que incluso son inalcanzables para mi, como aquellos que involucran sentimientos." "Entonces…"_ Se levanta sacudiendo el pantalón y adelantándose a la salida _"…Mi deseo no puede cumplirse"_ Cerraba ya la puerta cuando escuchó continuar a la bruja _"Jamás dije que no pudiese cumplirse…" "Dijiste que existen deseos que incluso son inalcanzables para ti" "Cierto. Y lo que pides, un destino, es aun mas inalcanzable que un sentimiento"_ Kurogane detiene la frente contra la pared; del otro lado, la bruja continua fumando recostada en un sillón _"Yo no puedo darte ese destino que me pides, pero, lo que si puedo hacer, es ponerte en su camino en el tiempo y lugar correcto para que lo tomes por tus propios medios… Eso claro, si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio."_

Si era posible, aun que lo tomara él mismo, no importaba lo que tuviera que dar. En ese instante, la duda no tenia cabida… con todo su ser, lo deseaba… lo deseaba…

..........

"¡Fye!" _El mago se levantó del pasto donde descansaba al lado de su amigo, luego de un duro entrenamiento. En sus ojos, una luz que envolvió en un manto doloroso el corazón de Kurogane, se reflejaba al ver a la chica que se acercaba_ "Chii¿Qué no deberías estar en clases de cocina?" _Preguntó el rubio dando pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de la joven que ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado._ "Como terminó la practica temprano, quise venir a verte a ti…" _su rostro adquiere un color rojizo y añade apresurada_ "… y a Kimihiro"

..........

"_Dime el precio." "Un sacrificio"_ La alegría que comenzaba a florecer tras la decepción, la tristeza, los celos y el coraje, se veía marchita en un río de sangre surgido de las palabras de Yuuko-san. _"…la vida, en este mundo, del que deseas su destino… Necesito la vida de Fye D. Flowright"_



**Notas de la autora:**

**eX-Dream:** Matenme

**Watanuki:** ¡Si! Matenla XP

**eX-Dream:** ¬¬... a ti ni kien te hable.

**Watanuki:** ¡Matenla!

**eX-Dream: **K pena, m tarde tanto n publicar y na mas ste pedasito. La vdd stoy super atareada x la prepa, sin embargo, como ya salimos de examenes, tengo mas tiempo y a mas tardar dentro de una semana tngo l tercer capitulo. N sta ocacion se basa, no literalmente sino ritmicamente n la cancion "I wanna" de SE7EN.

Spero les haya gustado.

**Mil gracias a:** Ruri-Sakuma, AoshMi SeshLin, Rya Reil Miyu y a todos los k leen ste fic XP, nos vemos n el siguiente cap.


	3. Bring Me to Life

**Advertencia: **_El fic a continuación dado, esta escrito por Divina Tragedia, lo que les vaticina mucha, mucha, válgase, TRAGEDIA para los personajes, por lo cual, si eres adict de los happy end, te aconsejo no leer, ah! Y si no te gusta el Yaoi, mejor ni intentes, por que también te aseguro mucho, mucho yaoi. Gracias._

.......... (Indica _FlashBack_)

_**Escrito por:** eX-Dream _

_**Editado por**: eX-Holic_



… _Reality & Dreams …_

**BRING ME TO LIFE**



Nadie más lo entenderá… Ese deseo de tenerlo, de hacerlo solamente mío.

Dentro, muy dentro comenzó un calor que se expandió a todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo… cada vez que lo tenia cerca, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez me era mas difícil contener esas ganas bestiales de…

En mi cama, la noche se tornaba eterna cuando tras un sueño ligero despertaba y lo imaginaba ahí, yaciente a mi lado con el cuerpo desnudo semicubierto por una delgada manta blanca, gimiendo, gritando por que sobre él, me encontraba yo, penetrándolo con fiereza.

Me volvía loco.

En mi soledad desataba la furia de un deseo contenido. Mis uñas desgarraban la carne como si intentaran con ello desgarrar el pecado del que era presa: la lujuria.

Dentro, se guardo un monstruo que no tardo en salir…

..........

--¡Kimihiro-kun¡Flowright-kun!

Los jóvenes que caminaban por el pasillo se dan media vuelta al escuchar sus nombres y se detienen.

--¿Vas a almorzar?-Preguntó con mirada despreocupada Fye a quien antes los llamaba, y ahora les da alcancé.

--Así es.-Contesta el chico de cabello y ojos de un negro profundo.- ¿Y ustedes?

--Nosotros también¿vienes?

--Si, gracias, Flowrigth-kun.

--Te hemos dicho que puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre…-Sonríe el mago.

--No, tú… –Énfasis en "Tú"-le has dicho que puede llamarnos por nuestro nombre.-Interrumpe Kurogane de mala gana. Como siempre, el mago se ha tomado la libertad de elegir por él; por fuera, fingiría molestia, sin embargo, por dentro, aun que si, de verdad le molestaba el hecho de que Fye tomara decisiones por él, aquello le resultaba algo agradable y temiblemente encantador e imprescindible de "su amigo de infancia".

--Ah, no le hagas caso a Kuroponpon.-Pasa una mano por encima del cuello del ojinegros, bajando las escaleras rumbo a la salida del edificio; atrás, un agitado Kurogane reclama el nombre con el cual asido referido.- Después de todo, somos amigos ¿o no?

Dudó por un momento.

--Si. Fye-kun.-Una respuesta sincera y a la vez llevadera de un suave arrebol en sus mejillas.

--Te escuchas como un viejito. Fye a secas. ¿Ok, Kamui?

--Si, Fye.

--¡Kuroñon! Mas vale que te apresures o me voy a comer lo que preparó tu papá.-De esta manera, Kimihiro es empujado a bajar las escaleras para alcanzar su almuerzo, que junto a la practica de la Katana, era de las cosas que mas apreciaba en esta vida, profiriendo en el camino un sin fin de maldiciones e injurias.-Ese Kuropin, siempre tan divertido.

Kamui expresa una sonrisa llena de felicidad, sin duda, ha cambiado, y ahora más que nunca sea vuelto misterioso; lo que mas me excita: el misterio, y él es justamente eso, un misterio del que quiero poseer todo cuanto respecta: su cuerpo, su mente, su alma, su corazón.

Ese día… ya no puede soportar más…

--Sensei, lamento llegar tarde.-Se disculpa cerrando la puerta del aula.

Ha comenzado a caer la noche. Por las ventanas del salón se cuela una hechizante luz rojiza que enmarca su cuerpo, sublime, en el trayecto a su asiento frente al podium. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de tal modo que las hojas que sostenía terminaron por caer. De inmediato atendí a recogerlas.

Estos últimos días, desde aquel en que lo vi platicando con el chico Flowright y Kimihiro, estaba sonriente, como nunca antes, pero hoy, esa sonrisa parece haber volado con el verano. En su rostro, yace un manto de tristeza… ese manto que le luce más sensual...

Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. He llegado al límite de contener estas emociones. Tengo, que tenerlo, tengo… que hacerlo mío.

Antes de que consiga sentarse lo tomo de sorpresa por las manos y lo acorralo entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Me hago de su cuello con mis labios, mientras el chico grita desesperado que lo suelte, que alguien lo ayude… pero no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. Estamos completamente solos en toda la escuela, solos como cada día después de clases cuando lo entreno para el concurso nacional de química (una joven eminencia en el campo, digno del primer lugar), como cada día que e contenido esto.

--¡Monou-sensei, suélteme¡Por favor¡Suélteme¡Alguien que me ayude!

Completamente mío… así tiene que ser. Por que lo que llevo dentro es un amor torcido y enfermo que nació de tu misteriosa persona, de esa sonrisa que primeramente fue de autosuficiencia, de creer a los demás menos, y con ello intentar proteger tu frágil corazón, dañado por una familia que nunca esta para ti, de los demás… después, esa sonrisa desapareció conforme fuiste conociendo a Kimihiro y Flowright hasta convertirla en una sonrisa que pretendía curar cuanta herida tuvieras dentro, y esta, la gota final, tu mirada triste ahora temerosa por lo que hago. Asido tu culpa que haga esto. Me has vuelto en entero loco por ti.

Me deshago de tus ropas, no hay necesidad de quitarme las mías, tan solo deseo tocarte a ti. Para este momento has entendido que es inútil oponerte y te dejas servirme como un títere cuyo rostro empapado en lagrimas, pretende mantenerse ausente mientras traga dos de mis dedos, que después van a parar a tu entrada, lo que te obliga a reaccionar con un grito secundado de otro tras sentir, sin previa preparación mas que los dedos, mi miembro erecto en tu entrada. Te tengo ahí, en cuatro patas en el suelo. Tu cuerpo es solo mío, de nadie más.

Quiero que sientas este maldito amor en todo tu ser… quiero que te queme y te vuelva loco como a mi… quiero que a pesar de que te duele, de que te hiere, de que no lo sepas, te enamore, te haga mío… ¿lo entiendes¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Una, dos, tres embestidas más y término corriéndome dentro tuyo… tan deliciosamente estrecho… Mi mano, empapada por el semen que has eyaculado mientras te masturbaba a la fuerza, intentando con ello minimizar el dolor que sentías al penetrarte y a la vez sentir esa parte tan intima y sabrosamente tuya, termina sosteniendo mi cuerpo. Mi miembro ha salido de tu entrada al caer tu cuerpo al suelo luego de ser abandonado por la mano que le sostenía y ahora le acaricia, le recorre.

Esto, no ha terminado. No quiero que termine, quiero que sigas sabiendo que eres mío, y te obligo a tragar entero mi miembro. No te opones, y chupas con debilidad hasta tragar mi semilla sin decir nada.

En silencio vuelves a llorar, dejando tu cuerpo inerte. Ni siquiera parpadeas.

Una imagen digna de un Da Vinci. Eres, la belleza en su máxima expresión. Eres, mío.

..........

--Violaste a tu alumno.

--Si.

--Entonces ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Esta mujer y su tienda aparecieron de la nada mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa. Minutos antes, había disfrutado de llevar cargando, como un frágil y precioso muñeco de cristal, a mi Kamui a su casa, donde, al estar de nuevo solos, por segunda o tercera vez lo hice mío y lo deje descansar.

--O es que ¿te arrepientes de algo?

--No.

--¿Ni siquiera de, eso?

..........

El sonido que produce un libro al caer, hace eco en el pasillo supuestamente solitario del edificio tras la caída de la noche.

Desnudo aun, me levanto y abro la puerta del salón. Frente a mí, paralizado, se encuentra un profesor del cual e sido compañero desde que ingresamos a la universidad hasta que salimos y entramos a trabajar en esta escuela hace poco menos de dos años; delgado de cabello gris y lentes.

--¿Lo has visto?

No me responde. Esta temblando de pies a cabeza apretando contra su pecho algunos libros, y en el piso, yace "Historia del Derecho".

--Es…-Lo tomo del cuello y lo arrincono contra el borde de una ventana abierta.- mío.

El cuerpo de mi compañero cae libre tres pisos.

Kamui ni siquiera advierte sucedido, sea desmayado.

..........

--No. Nadie tenía derecho de verlo así…

--¿Por qué es tuyo?

--Así es.

La Bruja de las dimensiones, o Yuuko, como dice llamarse, suspira suave, liberando una pequeña fracción de humo producto del continuo y molesto fumar de su pipa.

--Tú deseo ¿Qué es?

--Yo deseo, que él sea mío.

--Pero si ya es tuyo.

Negué con la cabeza.

--Es mío su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.-Mis ojos se cierran al recordar lo sucedido después de dejarlo en su casa.

..........

--Eres, un monstruo.

--¿Disculpa?-Pregunte antes de salir de su cuarto en penumbras.

--¡Te odio¡Vete¡Desaparece maldito bastardo!

..........

--Ya veo. Una historia triste.-Deja la pipa y se sirve un poco de sake.- ¿Quieres?

--No, gracias.

--Sabes, -Traga lo servido de un solo golpe.- ahora mismo están dos de tus alumnos en el cuarto de al lado…-Guarda silencio un instante.- ¿Quieres saber quienes?

--No me interesa.

--Son la causa de la gota que derramó el vaso, la causa de su mirar triste.-Sonríe de manera intrigante.- Como le dije a uno de tus alumnos "Existen deseos que ni siquiera yo puedo conceder, como aquellos que implican sentimientos, sin embargo, no significa que no pueda ayudarte y ponerte en el lugar y tiempo en los cuales puedas tomar lo que deseas con tus propias manos"… ¿Estarías conforme con ello?

--Si.

--Estas resuelto sin importarte el precio… no se si decir si es bueno o es malo, o quizás, no sea quien para catalogarlo como positivo a negativo, puede que sea algo que te concierne clasificar únicamente a ti, tu determinación, pero…

--¿Pero que?

--Me pregunto, si la determinación será suficiente para pagar.

--Pídeme lo que quieras.

La bruja explaya una sonrisa de complacencia.

--Tres, y faltan dos.

No entiendo lo que dice, y no me importa, siempre y cuando conceda mi deseo. El deseo de que su corazón sen mío… si eso es posible, lo demás sale sobrando.

--El precio de tu deseo, es tu vida.-Me da la espalda al levantarse del sofá y servirse otro trago de sake.- Pero no por tu propia mano… Quien debe matarte debe ser el mismo que te dice odiar, el mismo del que te pertenece su cuerpo, pero no su corazón… Ese chico, Kamui, debe asesinarte. Después de ello, ambos serán llevados a una dimensión donde el hilo rojo de Kamui pueda estar atado al tuyo; ahí renacerán y todo quedara en tus manos, la posibilidad de tener su corazón será tuya… ¿Estas dispuesto a pagar el precio?

La Bruja bebe de nuevo el contenido de un solo trago. Con caballerosidad, apresuro a llenar el vaso que sostiene en su mano.

--Mi vida tomada por sus manos, así sea entonces.

--El pago debe ser equivalente a lo que se desea…

La puerta de la habitación es abierta a modo violento. La silueta de un joven es desenmascarada por la luz de la luna que se filtra por la salida al patio e iluminar la habitación oscura, en esa casa tan japonesa que uno podría olvidar el exterior y quedarse inmerso en un pasado deslumbrante, resultando ser el joven de ojos y cabello negros: Kamui.

--Al fin te encuentro…

--No puede ser más…

--…Ni menos.-Beso la mano de la Bruja al terminar de completar su frase.

Yuuko sale de la habitación pasando por un lado del chico, pero antes, deja entre sus manos una daga de punta encorvada, con el grabado en el puñal de los caracteres de "shinigami".



**Notas de la autora:** Finalmente llegamos al tercer episodios… me tarde menos, pero si, me tarde. Espero que el siguiente sea más rápido, que mala soy.

Por cierto, por ahí me llegó un correo de una lectora, a la cual agradezco de la manera mas atenta, preguntándome el por que es que, escribiendo como escribo historias como esta, hice Onna no Youni (una parodia de Death Note), y como no e podido contactarla, ojala leas la respuesta aquí amiga **_Tifa89L_**: Ni yo tengo idea, es la respuesta mas sencilla, aun que la verdad podría ser que para mi Death Note no posee un punto serio del cual pueda seguir… para mi la pareja LxL de la manera seria si podemos decirlo, como lo es en el contexto real de Death Note, esta totalmente dicha (aun que nunca haya nada XP) y hecha, y tratar de hacer algo de ellos siento que modificaría mucho sus personalidades tan fuertes… así que, con los deseos que tenia de escribir algo de ambos, pero sin modificar sus personalidades dentro del contexto serio, pues, me fui al otro extremo, donde Light a de desear matarme mas que a "L"… haber si me di a entender XP… y ya dejo de hablar del otro fic… ((WATA) Ya era hora).

Volviendo a lo que nos importa aquí, les agradezco a**: Rya Reil Miyu, Kazahaya y Ruri-Sakuma por sus rewius y en general a todos los lectores que siguen la historia de esta loca servidora.**

Para aclarar un punto, los primeros cinco capítulos presentan parte de las cinco historias que acontecerán dentro de la trama, desde el punto de vista de alguno de los dos afectados, siendo los siguientes cinco los complementos de cada una de sus historias.

Ojala el cap haya sido de su agrado, y disculparan si no lo fue, pero recuerden que la cosa esta en mejorar cada día, y espero ir cumpliendo día con día un poco mas las expectativas de cada uno de los lindos lectores. Se cuidan.

Ah!, se me olvidaba, el capitulo esta basado en la canción del mismo nombre del mismo grupo que el primer capitulo (sencillamente me fascinan), y recuerden que es en el ritmo no en la letra.

**Mattane!**


End file.
